shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poe
Poe (ポー Pō) is one of G-6's Marine officers; currently holding the rank of Captain upon his debut in One Dream's G-6 Arc. Like other officers involved in combating the assault against the base by The Jolly Pirates, Valkyrie Pirates, Ika Bounty Hunters and Kris and her Marines, Poe fought the crews in order to prevent Dieu-le-Veut Veronica from being freed. As a result, Poe plays an antagonistic role in One Dream at that point. Unlike the other Marines however, whose abilities can be explained by Grim's Devil Fruit powers, their own individual Devil Fruits and natural abilities, or the various weaponry stored inside G-6 and the chemical mutations afflicting them, Poe lacks any of these traits. Instead, Poe is a homunculus and thus owns powers not normally seen in this world. Specifically, Poe states he is a "shade," and thus has powers his people take for granted, mostly involving magnetism. This explains his ghostly powers and ability to act as a living Log Pose. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships G-6 Marines Family Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Poe's name was chosen to refer to Edgar Allan Poe's, a famous and influential American writer for the horror genre, which fits in well among G-6's horror theme. **Likewise, Poe could have been named after the spectral enemies one can fight against in the Legend of Zelda series of games, which themselves are also called Poes. *Like his fellow G-6 Marines, Poe has a monster motif surrounding him. Poe was given a ghost theme, which his name and abilities reflect. External Links Edgar Allan Poe - Wikipedia article on Edgar Allan Poe, who Poe was partly named after Poe - Zeldapedia article on Poes, the ghostly enemies found within the Legend of Zelda games which Poe was partly named after Ghost - Wikipedia article on ghosts, which Poe's name and abilities refer to, as well as the fact it's his overall motif amongst G-6 Marine - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which is Poe's occupation Captain - Section of a One Piece Wiki article which details Captains; which is the rank Poe holds within the Marines Site Navigation Category:Homunculus Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4